


Oneshots from middle school +

by ilostmyshoe25



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe25/pseuds/ilostmyshoe25





	1. Lucery AU, what should've happened

Lucery AU!

I held my boyfriend’s hand, dragging him further into the forest so we could talk alone. He had just returned from a very disappointing quest. Hades had killed his mother, Annabeth was turned to stone, Grover couldn’t be awoken from his stupor in the Lotus casino, Zeus denied Poseidon’s wish to see his son and Poseidon didn’t push it. Ever since he got back from his quest I can see the pain swirling in his eyes and eventually people stopped getting close to him because they could see the pain and it scared them of. Slowing to a stop where the pit scorpion is, I put my hand in my pocket feeling the bottle of anti-venom just in case something went wrong. Turning to Percy, I looked down into his eyes and I could see the confusion in his eyes along with trust and love and it made me hope even more that he went with me because then I would have to betray him and now it would hurt even more. Letting my hand cup his neck, I rest my forehead on his. Listen Perce, there’s a new Era coming. I’m leaving- I started but was cut off by a small cry from Percy then he was clutching at me, Pleading for me not to leave him, to allow him to come with me, and as much as his desperate pleading makes my heart ache it fills me with relief that I won’t have to kill him. Wrapping my arms around him I hugged him close, tightly and securely in my embrace before leaning down to nuzzle him, Shshshh, I’m not leaving you Percy, I love you baby and I’m not leaving you behind. Slowly his shaking subsides and his cries slowed to quiet hiccups. I’m leaving camp Percy and I want you to come with me. Y-yeah, yeah, anywhere you go I’m goin Luke, Percy mumbled into my neck, making me smile and hold him a bit tighter.


	2. Jensen Ackles/Jared padalecki! Werewolf both

Wiping the blood from his hands, pack leader Jensen Ackles watched as his pack killed off the pack that dared to invade their territory and prey upon their food supply. As the others started looting the camp, he strode over to the tent the pack was guarding. Opening the tent he went to turn away at the overwhelming stench of sage but then he caught the smell of cinnamon and when the wolf inside grew restless and his blood began to sing he knew he found what he had begun to fear he would never find, his mate. Turning back his eyes locked on the figure silently crying in the corner, and the tears on his mates scarred face made the wolf within yearn to hold him but he knew that holding him would only make the situation worse. Sitting down allowed him to get a better view and he could see that both of his eyes are damaged, identical claw marks running through those hazel eyes. As he goes to speak the other wolf speaks first. A-are you going to k-kill me? Startled, he doesn’t respond fast enough so he keeps talking. I know that y-you aren’t part of my pack, so t-their probably d-dead since they’d never let someone o-outside of the pack in here. Curious, he finally spoke. Why? Their a-ashamed of me since I lost my eyesight and sense of. Holding in a growl, he closed his eyes. Are you sure they didn’t want to protect you? A small humorless laugh made him open his eyes. Nope, they made sure daily that I knew they were a-ashamed of me, along with other things. I couldn’t stop the growl that came out that time, but regretted it instantly when the boy across from him flinched violently and whined softly. Shh, its okay, I’m not mad at you, can you tell me what else they’d tell you? Watching him flush in shame he felt angry, but that anger was nothing compared to how he felt listening to him speak. …and they told me that my mate would be a-ashamed of me, h-hate me, that’s if I even have a mate, w-worthless waste of space that I- Enough!! I don’t hate you and you do have a mate, me. He growled before walking over and picking him up. Hearing him gasp as he felt the bond of mate’s tingle across his skin calms the wolf down a little. Feeling hot tears on his neck makes him pull him closer until his tears slow and he starts growing limp in his hold. I could never hate you, in fact I am very protective to those I love and care about. In fact, I can’t wait to take you home, keep you safe, warm, happy and well fed. Feeling him start to fall asleep I pick him up in a way that he can still rest his head on my shoulder comfortably and, turning around, he asks him his name. Jared, Jared Padelecki, he sighs sleepily, yours? Jensen, Jensen Ackles. Nuzzling into his neck he feels Jared’s breath even out. Carrying him out of the tent, he’s not surprised to see his pack gathered around the tent. They look confused, but when he explains they look ecstatic and when they got home they started celebrating but he just tucked Jared into bed with him, content to savor the feeling of finding his mate.


	3. Jeff/Liu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content, knife play, incest

SEXUAL CONTENT

Liu whimpered, hearing the bed squeak, feeling Jeff straddle his thighs "Shh...Don’t be afraid Liu...I won't make you go to sleep ".  
He shivers at the tone, feeling the cold metal blade dragging across his chest, a warning not to try anything, "Please don't hurt me Jeff..."  
Jeff kissed his neck, gently sucking on the skin as his blood covered hands trail down Liu’s body, rubbing his side's gently," I won't hurt you, no, I need you Liu, I need you so badly".  
Liu gasps at the odd feeling that Jeff’s hands bring, a warm feeling at the core of his abdomen, "Jeff, no we can-" "shh, yes we can, mom and dad will no longer be in the way". Jeff kissed a trail down to his boxers, pulled them down, kissing the exposed skin as he went.  
Liu grips his hair gently, moaning quietly, "Jeff, feels so good...”.”It’s supposed to, now sit back and relax. Jeff licks the tip of his erection, making his younger brother buck his hips at the new, pleasurable sensation of someone’s mouth on him.  
With a satisfied smirk, Jeff slowly adds more into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and shaft, tasting the salty precum “Jeff! F-Feels so good!" Liu moaned out, gripping the sheets, sweating and panting.  
Jeff moans at Liu's reaction before relaxing his throat, taking all of him in, bobbing his head slowly as he grunts and moans around the base, sending vibrations through his little brother.  
"Jefff! I-I'm close! Please!" liu cries out, clutching his hair, shooting his seed into his mouth, Jeff swallows it all with a satisfied moan " our night isn't over just yet~" he chuckles softly against liu’s hip.  
Grabbing a pillow he shoves it under Lui’s hips, exposing his virgin hole to his gaze. Feeling Lui start to squirm around he grabs his knife and runs the flat side of the blade across the back of his thigh, his squirming stops instantly.  
Jeff, he whimpers, scared once again now that he’s exposed, exposed more than he’s ever been and to his beloved older brother non the less. Feeling Jeff’s knife run across his leg doesn’t settle his nerves any, but when Jeff runs his hand over his belly he feels his nerves settle.  
Shh. Jeff whispers before leaning in and licking Liu’s hole, over and over until the muscle gives and liu starts moaning. Pushing a finger in next to his tongue Jeff continues to lick and finger Liu until he’s squirming around and pushing back and his muscles get loose.  
Liu watches as Jeff get off the bed to grab a bottle. Climbing back between his thighs, Liu hears a soft click before fingers covered in a cool, slick gel enter him once again. The slip and slide that the gel provides makes the fire in his veins run hotter and he starts begging, begging for something more, he couldn’t tell you what, but more.  
Jeff smirks as he slides his fingers in and out, twisting them, wiggling them, listening as Liu starts begging for more and he can tell Lui doesn’t know what he wants. Smiling, he pulls his fingers out before slicking up his cock. Sliding up lui’s body, Jeff lines his cock up with Lui’s opening. This may hurt a bit, Jeff whispers in lui’s ear before he starts to push in, groaning as lui’s tight, slick heat slowly covers his cock.  
It burns, even with the slick gel the feeling of Jeff’s cock separating his flesh, stretching it further than his fingers had, farther than he’s ever been stretched, burns. Whimpering, lui pushes his face against Jeff’s shoulder while wrapping his arms around Jeff, holding on even as he wants to flee. What seems like forever later Jeff’s hips nestle snugly against his ass, his throbbing erection buried deep inside.  
Feeling his little brother open up and take him is the most amazing thing in the world. Jeff can tell that lui is in pain, so when he’s fully sheathed he waits until Lui’s muscles stop fluttering and relax before he pulls back and thrusts forward. The first few thrust still burn, Jeff can tell, so when he pulls back again he angles differently as he thrusts in and he can tell he found it because when the head of his cock hits Lui’s prostate Lui jerks like he was electrocuted.  
Liu jerks when Jeff’s cock brushes against something inside him that causes his vision to blur and rips a cry from his throat. He tightens his legs around Jeff’s hips as his thrusts speed up. Every thrust brings him closer to release and one more hard thrust against that spot inside makes him spill hot and sticky between them. Liu must have blacked out for a few seconds because he came awake to the feeling of Jeff thrusting deep inside before spilling inside of him and collapsing. Whimpering when Jeff pulls out, he snuggles closely into the heat of Jeff’s body.  
Collapsing, Jeff smiles as Liu snuggles into his side. Pulling him close, he waits till Liu falls asleep before he gets up and cleans them off. Getting dressed, he puts Liu’s pajamas back on him before he wraps him up in his blanket and carries him through the door and off to wherever life takes him now.


	4. Raph and Mikey

it was over. Leo, Donnie, their friends and allies, Master splinter, even spike, all dead. Shredder killed them all and stood back as the world was enslaved by the Krang. it was Just him and Mikey left, his poor little brother. they wont be left alive for much longer. standing here, surrounded by all of their enemies, he knew that their demise was swiftly creeping up on them. He could feel Mikey trembling against him, fingers clinging to the top of his plastron. he regrets not being able to protect his little brother, but he's glad that he chose to comfort Mikey instead of fighting. every stroke of his hand down his brothers shell makes him glad he chose to comfort him, glad that he can spend his last few minutes comforting him. seeing his enemies tense up in preparation to strike, he lowers his head and nuzzles Mikey. "don't ya worry Mikey, its all going to be ok soon kiddo." raph pulls him closer, hugs him tighter. Raph closes his eyes. their enemy's pounce.


End file.
